Amy's chronicle
by Maelycia
Summary: Sasuke découvre une jeune fille évanouie devant chez lui. L'Akatsuki prépare quelque chose et elle est peut-être la seule qui peut les en empêcher. En aura-t-elle le courage ? ... Désolée, mais franchement j'arrive vraiment pas à résumer... T T Et ce n'est pas un Sasuke x OC... Surprise !
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo, mina ! Voici ma première fic... J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Soyez clément ! U_U****  
**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont du génie Masashi Kishimoto- sama... sauf Amy et Yume qui sont ma propre création ^_^****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

**QG de l'Akatsuki, 1h13 a.m :**

Dans une des cellules du QG, une jeune fille dormait paisiblement - du moins, autant que possible lorsque le garde de service est ce sadique d'Hidan. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait ce vicieux de première. En réalité, la jeune fille réglait les derniers détails de son plan d'évasion. Comment ? En concentrant une grande partie de son chakra dans ses cordes vocales.

Elle n'a jamais réellement suivie de formation de ninja, ni même appris à contrôler son chakra, en tout cas, personne ne le lui a accordé ce privilège. C'est inscrit en elle, au plus profond de son être, elle le savait depuis qu'elles ont signés un pacte les liant jusqu'à la mort de l'une ou de l'autre...

La jeune fille se concentra et attendit. Hidan devait passer devant sa cellule dans 3 minutes et 46 secondes. Elle pouvait et devait tenir jusque là sinon, son plan échouerait. Alors, elle attendit... Plus que 2 minutes et 24 secondes... 1 minutes et 35 secondes... 10 secondes... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 !

Hidan passa lentement devant la seule cellule occupée. Il était stressé, son instinct lui disait de se méfier, qu'il y avait un truc pas normal qui se préparait... De plus, il ne voulait pas être de garde ce soir-là. Il s'approcha de la cellule. Il fut d'abord étonné de voir une silhouette debout alors que la jeune fille paraissait dormir si profondément. La silhouette aux formes féminines était immobile, baignée dans la lumière de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la lucarne grillagée. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, il n'arrivait plus à formuler une pensée cohérente depuis qu'une voix s'était élevée dans le silence glacial de cette partie du QG. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais elle reprit :

- _Hidan, calme-toi_, disait-elle lentement, d'un ton apaisant.

Un sentiment étrange le prit, corps et âme. Ainsi, les battements de son coeur ralentirent leur course; sa respiration se fit plus régulière et profonde; les tremblements de sont corps disparurent; ses pensées s'embrumèrent et devinrent vagues. Il comprenait ce que la voix disait et pourtant il ne comprenait pas. La voix, féminine reprit, toujours calme :

- _Ouvre la porte, Hidan._

La voix avait pris une teinte sensuelle et envoûtante. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, le nunke-nin prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Un grincement lugubre résonna, cette porte étant si rarement ouverte. La silhouette s'avança d'une démarche féline. Arrivée devant Hidan, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur victorieuse dansant dans les deux améthystes de la silhouette. Elle s'approcha, sa bouche presque collée à l'oreille d'Hidan, et murmura en accentuant les "r" come un ronronnement :

- _Enferrme-toi à l'intérrieurr et donne-moi les clés._

Une assurance nouvelle avait pris la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'elle eut vérifié que la porte était bien fermée, elle commença à marcher. Mais se retourna et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

- _Merrci Hidan ! Ce fut un plaisirr !_

* * *

Et elle partit. Son plan avait été un succès sur toute la ligne. A 1h30 du matin, elle était libre.

L'emprise de la jeune fille sur Hidan perdura encore une heure après sa fuite. Puis, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, puisqu'il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il donna l'alerte.

* * *

"_Je pensais qu'il serait beaucoup plus résistant !_" pensa une jeune fille qui courait dans la forêt, droit vers le lever du Soleil. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais se dit que plus elle mettrait de la distance entre elle et son ancienne prison, plus elle aurait de chance de s'en sortir. Elle savait que ses ex-geôliers mettraient peu de temps pour se lancer à sa recherche, l'attraper et la torturer, mais elle préférait espérer que cela n'arriverait pas. "_Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !_" pensa-t-elle.

"_**Bien dit, Gamine ! T'inquiète pas, je te soutiendrai mentalement ! Kukuku...**_" répondit une voix dans sa tête.

"_Ha ha ha... On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui subira leurs foudres... Et arrête de m'appeler 'Gamine' !_"

"_**Ok, ok... !**_ fit joyeusement la voix inconnue. _**Au fait, génial ton nouveau jutsu ! T'as pas mis longtemps à le peaufiner.**_"

"_Faut dire que j'ai eu le meilleur professeur dans l'art de contrôler le chakra !_"

"_**Avance au lieu de m'envoyer des fleurs !**_"

La discussion intérieure s'arrêta là. La jeune fille concentra assez de chakra dans ses pieds pour accélérer. Mais elle connaissait bien ses poursuivants; depuis plus de vingt ans qu'elle y était enfermée, elle avait eu le temps d'apprendre à les connaître et à les apprécier. Elle savait tout ou presque d'eux. Elle avait sympathisé avec eux, et elle aimait particulièrement Itachi, qui avait toujours agit comme un grand frère avec elle depuis qu'il était devenu un membre de l'Akatsuki. Elle savait tout de lui, elle savait pourquoi il avait rejoint cette organisation, pourquoi il avait décimé son clan et laissé son petit frère en vie, en le pressant de le détester, lui qui l'aimait tant. Elle savait aussi qu'il agissait ainsi comme pour se racheter d'avoir autant fait souffrir son petit Sasuke, bien qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il l'aime vraiment comme une petite soeur. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait pas partie de l'équipe qui la rechercherait. Ils ne lui feront sûrement pas de cadeaux parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Parce qu'_Il_ le leur a ordonné.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle remarqua leur présence. Ils étaient encore trop loin pour la détecter, mais son ouïe fine ne la trompait pas. Elle voulut accélérer la cadence mais, trop concentrée sur eux, elle ne vit pas une racine, se prit le pied dedans et tomba. Elle se redressa en maudissant sa maladresse maladive et reprit sa course. Cependant, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait été repérée lorsqu'elle entendit un kunai siffler. Elle s'écarta. Malheureusement pas assez vite pour totalement l'éviter et se le prit dans l'épaule. Vu sa trajectoire, ce tir aurait dû lui être mortel. La blessure n'en étant pas, pour autant moins fatale puisque la jeune fille perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Désormais, plus elle avançait, plus la forêt s'éclaircissait, les arbres étaient moins rapprochés les uns des autres, signe d'habitations, voire d'un se rendit compte aussi qu'elle n'entendaient plus les pas de ses poursuivants, bien qu'une ouïe humainement constituée ne les auraient pas entendu plus tôt. Cela lui confirmait qu'elle s'approchait d'un village qui pouvait se défendre, donc un village caché.

Elle ne tenait plus mais continuait d'avancer. Elle était fatiguée et son état empirait. elle prit le soin de ne pas se faire remarquer par les gardes qui devaient être là, et escalada les remparts protecteurs. le jour pointait déjà, illuminant la rue où elle se trouvait. Le lieu semblait désert et abandonné, pas un chat ne trainait dans le coin. Puis elle entendit une porte claquée dans l'allée qui était à sa gauche. Elle s'approcha aussi discrètement que possible, espérant ne pas tomber dans les pommes entre-temps. Elles se rapprocha d'une fenêtre donnant sur une cuisine plutôt moderne. Elle remarqua que cette maison était la seule à ne pas être dans un état de profond délabrement. Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais lui tournait le dos et semblait préparer son petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il se retourna, toujours sans la voir ni sentir sa présence, elle put voir que ses traits lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais sa vue se troublait tellement qu'elle ne distinguait plus grand chose.

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille s'écroula dans un grand fracas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je tiens à préciser que je publierai un chapitre chaque semaine et de façon régulière.  
**

**Je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire.  
**

**Now... Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**Demeure Uchiha, 6h37 a.m :**

Sasuke s'était réveillé avec la vague impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais un Uchiha ne se fie pas à son instinct , ou à une quelque croyance sans des faits qui lui montrent la véracité de la chose. Alors, il laissa son instinct de côté et partit prendre une douche froide, il fallait qu'il garde sa froideur de glaçon (on est Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas !). Ensuite, il alla dans sa cuisine, enfila un tablier, sur lequel était dessiné un petit renardeau à neuf queues dans un coeur rouge. Si qui que ce soit le voyait ainsi vêtu, Sasuke le tuerait, sauf le petit renardeau représenté... Il se mit donc aux fourneaux et se fit un chocolat chaud.

Lorsqu'il rajouta un bâtonnet de cannelle, il entendit un grand fracas venant de l'extérieur. Son premier réflexe fut de retirer son tablier pour le planquer sous la table. Il sortit en trombe et regarda aux alentours. A tous les coups, c'était encore son fanclub de dégénérées venu le prendre en bien son son blond trop maladroit. Il avança un peu plus et vit une jeune fille gisant sur le sol. Elle ne semblait appartenir ni à son fanclub ni au village de Konoha. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable. N'ayant aucun bandeau ou autres marques d'appartenance à un des villages cachés, Sasuke en déduisit qu'elle n'était pas une kunoïchi. Néanmoins, une force inconnue mais qui lui rappelait queque chose s'échappait de la jeune fille.

Il remarqua ensuite une marre de sang qui s'étendait petit à petit autour d'elle. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il la prit et partit en direction de l'hôpital du village.

* * *

**Konoha Hôpital, 6h45 a.m :**

- S'il vous plaît ? Est-ce que Sakura est ici ? demanda vivement Sasuke.

Il avait parcouru tout le village avec la jeune fille dans ses bras. Heureusement, vu l'heure qu'il était, personne ne l'avait surpris dans cette action compromettante. Pas qu'il voulait sauver cette jeune fille , mais il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle meure sous sa fenêtre, parce que d'après le trou béant qu'elle avait à l'épaule gauche, elle ne risquait pas de tenir longtemps.

- Oui... C'est pourquoi ?

La standardiste ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son magazine people "_Shinobi's Beaux Gosses_", ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus l'Uchiha.

- Si vous leviez la tête, histoire de ne pas gâcher ma salive à vous le dire !

Sa voix s'était faite glaciale et sèche. Son regard se faisait impatient. Mais malgré cela, l'infirmière rougit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'excitation et de surprise tandis qu'elle poussait un cri aigu :

- Kyaaaaa ! Sasuke Uchiha me parle !

Alors que Sasuke était à la limite de se boucher les oreilles, le visage de la jeune femme changea radicalement.

- Pourquoi tu veux voir cette grosse vache ?

Là, c'en était trop ! Sakura était sa meilleure amie, elle était comme sa petite soeur ! Il regarda la jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras, lança un regard noir à l'infirmière et s'élança dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il espèrait la trouver rapidement.

Il croisa deux ou trois autres infirmières, qui ne réagirent pas mieux que la première. Il tomba ensuite sur un médecin qui lui indiqua le chemin à suivre pour trouver Sakura. "_Et on se demande après pour quelles raisons je préfère les hommes... enfin UN homme._" pensa Sasuke en se dirigeant avec rapidité au lieu indiqué.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, ayant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. La pièce était sombre et il y régnait une douce ambiance brumeuse dues aux encens. Sakura était entourée de parchemins ouverts. Un peu plus loin, dans un fauteuil d'apparence très confortable, Tsunade semblait roupiller. Enfin, avec l'entrée fracassante de Sasuke, ce n'était plus le cas. Elles avaient une expression de surprise qui auraient fait mourir de rire Naruto s'il avait été là. Elles se reprirent vite quand elles virent le corps de la jeune fille.

Ils la posèrent à même le sol, afin de voir sa blessure. Sasuke se mit de côté pour ne pas gêner les deux femmes s'attelant à la tâche. Une fois la blessure soignée, elles la bandèrent puis commencèrent à la nettoyer. Son visage était couvert de sang et de boue séchés. Elles lavèrent ses longs cheveux où s'y étaient logées diverses choses telles que des feuilles, des brindilles... Une fois bien séchés, ses cheveux lisses étaient noirs avec des reflets bleutés, bien plus prononcés que ceux de Sasuke car ils captaient chaque rayon de lumière. Vint le moment où elles devaient changer les loques qui étaient autrefois ses vêtements. Sasuke était gay et totalement indifférent aux charmes, même généreux, d'une femme. Néanmoins, par respect, il préféra sortir le temps qu'il fallait, et attendit donc patiemment à côté de la porte. Tsunade envoya Sakura chercher une robe d'hôpital pendant qu'elle nettoyer le reste de son corps.

Sa jeune apprentie partie, elle commença à la déshabiller. Une fois tous les habits par terre, elle entreprit de passer lentement un tissu mouillé pour enlever toute la saleté. Peu à peu, une peau au teint de porcelaine apparue, striée de vieilles blessures profondes et cicatrisées tout le long de son dos. Elle finit par laver le ventre plat de la jeune fille. Son geste se stoppa net. Autour du nombril de la jeune inconnue était dessiné un sceau, lui rappelant celui de Naruto. Mais un des symboles différait de celui de l'Uzumaki. Elle se devait de faire des recherches sur cette différence, pour peu qu'il y ait des informations dessus, afin de voir ce que cette jeune fille pouvait bien abriter en elle. En tant qu'Hokage, elle devait faire très attention aux éventuelles menaces...

Sakura revint à ce moment-là, avec l'objet de sa quête. Elle fut surprise de voir son sensei penchée au-dessus du ventre de la jeune fille ainsi immobile. En se rapprochant, elle remarqua le sceau et s'immobilisa elle aussi. Si les informations étaient vraies, elle savait que c'était le cas, l'Akatsuki avait en sa possession 7 bijû sur 9, un des deux derniers était ici à Konoha et l'autre au Pays de la Foudre. Ces deux jinchûriki étaient tous deux des hommes... Alors qui était-elle ?

- Tsunade-sama, est-elle... comme Naruto et Killer Bee-san ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sceau nous montre qu'elle renferme en elle quelque chose de puissant. Mais ce symbole, indiqua-t-elle du doigt, n'est pas le même que sur les sceaux que nous connaissons.

A sa voix, on entendait qu'elle était soucieuse.

- Surtout n'en parle à personne, dit-elle brusquement, est-ce bien clair, Sakura ?

Celle-ci déglutit difficilement. Le ton employé indiquait que la situation ne devait pas s'ébruiter sous peine de panique parmi les habitants.

Sur ces mots, elles l'habillèrent. Tsunade décida de l'installer dans une chambre libre et individuelle. Elle ordonna à Sakura de la surveiller, le temps d'y assigner une équipe de garde. Elle congédia Sasuke qui devait aller se changer puisque ses vêtements étaient imbibés de sang. Elle lui demanda aussi de réunir la Team 7 dans son bureau dans une demi-heure, sans Sakura qui était déjà occupée. Il partit.

* * *

**Alors ? Alooooooooooooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Lâchez vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, ça ne peut que m'aider à continuer et m'améliorer ! Merci encore de lire cette fic. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo !  
**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien... pour ceux qui suivent cette fic ! .  
**

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre III :**

**Konoha, 7h13 a.m :**

Sasuke, lavé et changé, cherchait son sensei, Hatake Kakashi, et son co-équipier, Sai. Le premier devait sûrement se promener, "_Icha Icha Paradise_" devant les yeux, dans les rues du village. Il suffisait juste de demander aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu un homme sexy avec un masque et un bandeau sur l'oeil qui riait sadiquement... Un homme pareil ne devait pas passer inaperçu ! Mais un Uchiha ne demande pas !

Un souvenir récent se fit une place devant ses yeux : Naruto lui avait dit qu'aujourd'hui un nouveau tome du manga préféré de leur pervers de sensei sortait en exclusivité. Il se dirigea donc vers la librairie de Konoha où attendait, impatient et tout excité, le Ninja Copieur. "_Décidemment, je plains vraiment Iruka-sensei. Comment fait-il pour tenir un mec pareil en laisse ? Non, je préfère même pas savoir..._".

Ce dernier prévenu, et mécontent de ne pas pouvoir acheter de suite son manga, il restait 15 minutes à Sasuke pour trouver Sai. Il savait déjà où le chercher; lors de leurs jours de congé, il y avait deux endroits où Sai allait : à la Bibliothèque de Konoha ou chez son petit-ami. Celui-ci étant en pélerinage pour une étude sur les insectes, Sai était indéniablement encore en train d'étudier les livres de relations sociales. C'est assis entre des tas de bouquins de ce genre que Sasuke le trouva et donc le prévint.

Lui restant 7 minutes pour réveiller son blond qui faisait la grasse matinée, Sasuke se dépécha. Il passa par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, et se glissa sous les draps contre le blondinet endormi.

- Mon coeur, il faut se lever, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Ses mains se balladaient en de douces caresses tandis qu'il lui faisait de tendres baisers dans le cou couleur miel qui frissonnait. Naruto soupira de bien-être et se blottit contre son petit-ami, sans se réveiller pour autant.

- Allez, mon coeur, on a une réunion avec la Godaime ! continua-t-il doucement.

- Je veux pas ! grogna le blond.

- Il le faut. Je crois que c'est important.

- Bon d'accord... Mais elle me le paiera ! Je vais m'habiller.

Naruto se leva en râlant tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait en tailleur sur le lit. Il commença à détailler la bouille encore endormie mais si mignonne de son tendre. Ce dernier se détourna de Sasuke pour fouiller dans le chantier de son armoire, donnant une vue magnifique de son arrière-train, selon les propres mots de l'Uchiha qui en profita et contempla le boxer moulant rouge de Naruto.

- Tu sais, t'as vraiment le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu, et j'aimerais vraiment en profiter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais on a pas beaucoup de temps, là !

Sa voix sensuelle et le sous-entendu très explicite firent rougir Naruto qui tira la langue. Il prit sa tenue orange et l'enfila. Ainsi, ils partirent main dans la main vers le bureau de Godaime Hokage.

* * *

**Bureau de l'Hokage, 7h43 a.m :**

On frappa à la porte. Kakashi et Sai se retournèrent vers celle-ci tandis que Tsunade dit, visiblement énervée :

- Vous avez plus de 10 minutes de retard !

Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent, le premier indifférent et l'autre vexé.

- Eh, la Vieille ! On était censé être en congé, quand même ! répliqua Naruto.

Avec tout l'effort du monde, la Godaime l'ignora et demanda au brun ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin.

- J'étais en train de...

L'Uchiha hésita sur le terme à employé; il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner en tablier à l'effigie de son blond adoré.

- ... de vaquer à mes occupations quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Je suis sorti voir ce que c'était et c'est là que j'ai découvert la jeune fille, et-

- Quelle fille ? s'exclama le blond.

- Celle que vous avez pour mission de surveiller, annonça Tsunade. Sakura a pris le premier tour de garde. Quand elle se réveillera, si elle se montre innoffensive, vous chargerez de l'interroger. Si jamais elle montre la moindre dangerosité, prévenez-moi, Ibiki prendra la relève...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

Une infirmière entra et dit :

- Sakura-san m'a envoyée vous dire que sa patiente est réveillée, celle que vous avez soigné tout à l'heure, et qu'elle ne présente actuellement aucune menace.

- Bien, on arrive. Puisqu'elle s'est réveillée, dites à Sakura de la questionner.

L'infirmière s'éclipsa après avoir confirmer d'un signe de tête. Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, suivie de la Team 7.

* * *

**Konoha Hôpital, 7h52 a.m :**

L'infirmière annonça à Sakura qu'elle devait interroger la jeune fille. Cette dernière était assise et regardait par la fenêtre. Sakura prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, face à la fenêtre. Doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, elle demanda :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête et regarda la rosée. Son regard améthyste reflétait divers sentiments. On pouvait y voir de la peur, de la surprise et de la joie. Sakura se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle sache pour quelles raisons cette fille ressentait ces émotions. Pour l'instant, elle devait surtout la rassurer :

- Tu sais, ici tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité. Personne ne te fera de mal donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Et, c'est où _ici_ ?

Sakura fut stupéfaite d'entendre sa voix. Celle-ci n'était ni trop aigu ni trop grave, juste ce qu'il fallait avec une note mélodieuse. Cependant, on entendait aussi une pointe de sarcasmes. Lorsque le choc fut passé, la disciple de la Godaime répondit :

- Au village caché de Konoha. A l'hôpital, pour être exacte. Tu avais une blessure grave. On l'a soignée et elle devrait être une simple cicatrice d'ici deux semaines. Au fait, je m'appelle Sakura.

- Moi, c'est Amy, lui réppliqua l'inconnue, toutes traces de sarcasmes disparues.

- Puis-je te poser quelques questions ?

- En plus de celle-là, tu veux dire ?

Amy sourit en disant cela. Sakura reconnut ce sourire qui illuminait le visage de la jeune fille qui cachait toutes les souffrances, comme celui de Naruto avant que Sasuke ne revienne.

- Hum... Oui...

- Alors, oui, tu peux.

- Ok, comm-

-Mais je n'y répondrais pas forcément.

Encore une fois, Elle lui fit un sourire que la rosée trouvait trop semblable à celui de Naruto, mais cette fois un qu'il faisait quand il avait une idée derrière la tête. "_Décidemment, cette fille a beaucoup de points communs avec Naruto..._".

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. "_Quand on parle du loup..._" pensa Sakura. Le blond se planta devant la nouvelle venue et l'analysa de la tête aux pieds, snobant complètement Sakura. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau encadraient son visage fin et mettait en valeur ses yeux en amande, couleur magenta, et sa peau d'une pâleur de porcelaine, et non maladive comme Sai. Son corps était menu et malgré le drap on pouvait voir qu'elle avait quand même des formes généreuses bien proportionnées. Naruto pouvait presque la qualifier de fille parfaite, extérieurement du moins. Seulement, on pouvait aussi voir une dureté et une tristesse dans ses traits que seuls ceux qui ont connu directement ces sentiments pouvaient voir, mais qui s'ajoutaient à son charme.

Naruto et Amy s'affrontaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Sasuke frappe la tête du blond en murmurant un "Usuratonkachi !". Ce geste amena le regard de la jeune fille sur les nouveaux arrivants, enfin s'arrêta net sur Sasuke. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, son coeur battit beaucoup trop rapidement et de manière irrégulière, battements retranscrits par les multiples "bip" de moniteur. Elle murmura alors :

-_ Itachi..._

A ce nom, l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement. Puis Tsunade reprit calmement pour ne pas l'effrayer :

- Connais-tu Uchiha Itachi ?

Amy détourna son regard un instant de Sasuke remarquant les autres personnes présentes. Mais il revint vite sur l'Uchiha, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'attaque. Elle remarqua alors que bien qu'il lui ressemble énormément, ce garçon était différent : plus petit et les cheveux courts, pas aussi imposant que l'aîné.

- D'où connais-tu mon frère ?

Sasuke se retenait et ça se voyait. Naruto se mit devant lui et lui prit la main comme pour le soutenir mais aussi le calmer. Amy hésitait à répondre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la traitent de monstre. Naruto se retourna vers elle et vit son regard envahi par la peur, une peur qu'il avait connu étant petit, celle d'être rejetée.

- Tu peux tout nous dire. Personne ne te jugera, dit-il avec sérieux.

Amy vit dans son regard qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il comprendrait. Elle se reprit, affichant un sourire en coin et dit d'une voix pleine d'assurance et de sarcasmes :

- Bon. C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je me nomme Amy. Je n'ai jamais connu ma famille et ça fait un peu plus de 20 ans que je suis enfermée dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki !

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 4 !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IV :**

**Konoha Hôpital, 8h27 a.m :**

"_**Ça fait un peu plus de 20 ans que je suis enfermée dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki !**_"

Cette phrase avait jeté un froid dans l'ambiance déjà tendue de la pièce. Tous regardaient Amy avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Comment ça depuis _20 ans_ ? T'as l'air d'en avoir 15 ! s'écria Naruto, réveillant l'assemblée présente.

- Laisse-la raconter, Naruto, dit Kakashi. Elle nous donnera sûrement des explications.

Le ton utilisé montrait clairement l'ordre qui se cachait dans la phrase. Amy déglutit, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Je... reprit-elle. Je ne sais plus où je suis née et de presue tout d'avant mon emprisonnement. Excepté pour ce qui concerne le _Pacte_...

- Le _Pacte_ ? demanda Tsunade.

- Ça s'est passé quand j'avais 15 ans, je crois. J'étais sur le point de mourir de faim et de frois. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est apparue. Dans mon esprit d'abord, c'était juste une voix et deux yeux rouges. Puis elle m'est apparue entièrement devant moi.

- Qui t'es apparue ?

- Jûsanbi no Yume. Le démon à treize queues. On a pactisé : je lui offrais mon corps comme réceptacle et elle m'offrait la vie. Au début, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Mais peu à peu, c'est comme si les villageois que je croisais sentaient que quelque chose clochait, et ils m'ont chassée. Je vagabondais de village en village, puisque j'étais chassée à chaque fois. En trois ans, je n'ai pas changer du tout, physiquement parlant. Puis, ils sont apparus eux aussi. L'un d'entre eux, celui avec un masque, m'a attaquée. Tobi m'a emprisonnée dans son chakra, puis dans une de leurs cellules. J'ai sympathisé avec tous sauf lui. Ils sont devenus comme une famille pour moi, mes frères et j'étais devenue l'une des leur, en un sens. Mais, récemment, j'ai appris ce que Tobi comptait faire de moi. Alors, j'ai préparé un plan d'évasion. Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup, et il en était de même pour la plupart d'entre eux. Cependant, ils ne peuvent désobéïr à Tobi, et je ne pouvais pas attendre sagement le jour où ils viendraient me chercher pour me tuer. Jour qui approchait bien trop vite, apparemment...

- Ils voulaient te tuer ? demanda Sakura.

- Non. Ils tenaient à moi. Mais Tobi ne pense qu'à son but. C'est pour ça je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu se rappocher de moi.

- Normalement, lorsque l'on retire le bijû de son réceptacle, ce dernier ne meure pas forcément, dit gravement Naruto.

- Je vois que tu as compris pourquoi j'allais mourir. Certes, c'est vrai qu'un jinchûriki ne meurt pas ainsi, c'est eux qui ont tué ceux qu'ils ont eu entre leurs mains, pour ne pas avoir de témoin, je présume. Mais pour moi, c'est différent. Normalement, aucune personne n'a eu son bijû de son plein gré. Moi, j'ai choisis de l'avoir. Il faudrait me tuer pour me l'enlever. Les jinchûriki n'ont en général pas la même relation que j'ai avec Yume.

- **Bien dit, Gamine !**

Une voix venue de nulle part avait parlé.

- **Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on me retire. Je suis bien au chaud et je t'aime bien, moi !**

- Ton bijû... peut nous parler ? s'exclama Naruto.

- Yume est très puissante, sourit Amy, elle m'a rendue immortelle, en quelque sorte. On peut me décapiter que ça me ferait rien. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Elle leva un peu le menton où l'on voyait très bien une fine cicatrice. Elle tendit aussi les bras devant elle, paumes vers le haut, et deux autres cicatrices marquaient chacun de ses poignets.

- J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à mes jours et de différentes façons plus ou moins gores ou grotesques. Si je me souviens bien c'était avant qu'Itachi-kun n'entre dans l'Akatsuki. Je me suis portée volontaire aux pires, donc dangereuses, expériences d'Oroshimaru-kun. Mais, malheureusment, j'ai compris que ça ne me ferait rien du tout. Avec Hi-kun, on faisait des paris de celui ou celle qui serait le/la plus masochiste. Je gagnait à chaque fois. Ils m'ont fait étudier aussi : Sasori-kun et Dei-sempai m'enseignait l'art, bien que leurs conceptions soient carrément différentes ! Ils se disputaient tout le temps.

Son rire résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital. Une fois calmée, elle reprit :

- Kakuzu m'a appris tout ce qui touche aux nombres et aussi à lire. Ils ont ainsi découvert que mon QI était naturellement très élevé, un nombre dans les 300, je crois, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente. Néanmoins, ils n'ont pas voulu m'apprendre à me battre, ou simplement à contrôler mon chakra, enfin Tobi ne le voulait pas. Il pensait que c'était trop dangereux pour eux. Mais j'ai la faculté de reproduire ce que je vois et ce que je sens, même si la reproduction m'est propre. Je l'ai compris quand ils s'entraînaient devant moi. Par exemple, bien que je n'ai pas de Sharingan ou de Mangekyo-chais-pas-quoi, je peux reproduire un genjutsu très puissant, ou même créer un Amaterasu. Mais tout se concentre dans ma voix, dans mes cordes vocales. C'est comme ça que je me suis enfuie. J'ai _ensorcelé_ Hi-kun pour qu'il m'ouvre et qu'il s'enferme à ma place. J'ai couru, mais ils sont très rapides et je me suis reçue un kunai. Je suis venue près des murs de votre village et ils sont repartis. Ensuite, c'est le trou noir...

- Je t'ai trouvée devant chez moi, et je t'ai amenée ici.

Amy regarda Sasuke. Il ressemblait trop à Itachi. Mais, il y avait dans son regard une étincelle qui brillait. "_L'étincelle de l'amour_", se dit-elle. Celle qu'Itachi avait perdu avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Une étincelle qui appraissait les rares fois où il parlait de son frère.

- Soit... dit simplement Tsunade. Sakura, tu peux disposer. Va faire des recherches sur ce dont on a parlé plus tôt.

Sakura réfléchit. Son maître mentionnait sûrement le sceau.

- Emmène Sai avec toi. Kakashi, prends le nouveau tour de garde.

Elle se tourna vers Amy :

- Puisque l'Akatsuki est sur tes traces, mieux vaut te surveiller de plus près. Sasuke, Naruto, vous prendrez les deux tours suivants.

- Hum... Dites-moi... Est-il vrai que vous avez un jinchûriki dans ce village ? demanda Amy, timidement.

- Oui, c'est moi !

Amy regarda Naruto. Elle vit le geste de protection de Sasuke envers lui et comprit. Ici, elle n'avait rien à craindre, le jinchûriki était aimé et la comprenait. Tout était inscrit dans ses beaux yeux bleu lagon.

Ils sortirent tous, sauf Kakashi. Amy le regarda s'intaller contre le mur avec nonchalance, sortir un bouquin orange et commencer à lire. Elle supposa qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard mais voulut tout de même essayer.

- Lisez-vous "_Icha Icha Paradise_" ?

La question flotta quelques instants dans l'air. Sous ses airs d'indifférence, le Ninja Copieur était très surpris. Comment connaissait-elle un livre pareil ? Il abaissa le livre en question et la regarda si intensément qu'elle en eut des sueurs froides. Elle se demanda vivement si elle avait bien fait.

- Tu connais ce chef-d'oeuvre ?

La question la surprit tout autant que son vis-à-vis plutôt.

- Euh... Oui, j'ai lu le premier tome. Yahiko-san a toute la collection, enfin ceux déjà sortis. J'aime bien l'histoire mais certaines scènes sont un peu trop éxplicites à mon goût.

- Vraiment ? Moi, ça me donne plutôt des idées, dit-il comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Amy ne savait pas comment prendre cette phrase. Etait-ce un avertissement ou un petite phrase insignifiante ? Devant la perplexité qui se lisait dans les yeux améthyste, Kakashi était amusé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Amy pose une question qui le laissa à son tour tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

- Êtes-vous gay ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Apèrs tout, elle était peut-être une espionne envoyée par l'Akatsuki à la recherche d'informations sur Konoha.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Dans l'Organisation, ils sont tous en couple : Deidara-sempai avec Sasori-kun; Konan-chan est en ménage à trois avec Nagato-sama et Yahiko-san; Hi-kun est avec Kakuzu; même Itachi-kun est avec Kisame-chan ! Quant à Tobi... Il est bien trop narcissique pour ça ! S'il met un masque c'est uniquement pour cette raison, il dit qu'il est tellement magnifique que tout le monde voudrait le molester. Pff... Bref, vous voyez, j'étais entourée principalement de gays. Je sais les reconnaître quand ils sont devant moi... Mais je n'ai rien contre, hein ! D'ailleurs, si j'avais été un mec, je l'aurais sûrement été aussi !

Kakashi était choqué, stupéfait. S'il n'avait pas eu de masque pour maintenir sa mâchoire inférieure, elle serait tombée tellement il était surpris. Quelle réaction adopter face à ces aveux ? Cette fille était aussi imprévisible que Naruto !

- Enfin, j'ai aussi lu beaucoup de livres yaoi. Vous devriez voir la collection de Konan-chan. C'est impressionnant !

Son rire clair résonna une fois de plus dans la pièce, on aurait dit le rire d'une enfant insouciante. Kakashi était subjugué, la voix ayant un effet apaisant sur lui. Mais il restait surprit d'entendre Amy parler de ses anciens geôliers comme de sa famille. Il se reprit, le choc venait de passer.

- Et... hum... Naruto ? Il est avec le jeune Uchiha ?

- En effet, dit-il, impressionné. Tu es très perspicace et très observatrice. Tu ferait sans doute une excellente kunoichi. Au fait, contrôles-tu totalement ton bijû ? Ne risque-t-il pas de se rebeller ou de profiter de toi ?

- Même si elle le peut, elle n'en a absolument pas envie. Elle tient énormément à moi. On cohabite ensemble depuis tellement longtemps que ce n'est pas surprenant. En tout cas, elle n'a jamais rien tenté contre moi. Toutefois, si jamais il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté, elle prendrait immédiatement le contrôle. Mais elle ne s'en prendrait qu'à celui ou celle qui me menacerait. Sauf si je m'y oppose. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que Hi-kun serait mort.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Connaissez-vous son pouvoir ?

- ... Oui... Il a tué un de mes amis...

- J'en suis navrée...

- Ce n'est rien. Alors ?

- Eh bien, s'il ne l'utilise pas au moins une fois par jour, il pète un câble. Kakuzu trouvait que ça leur revenait trop cher mais il ne voulait pas endommager son propre corps. Donc Tobi a décidé que, ne craignant strictement rien, je serai son "punching-ball", son exhutoire. C'est le deuxième moyen pour qu'il atteigne le Nirvana... après Kakuzu.

Une fois de plus, elle rit en se rappelant de certains moments là-bas. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Naruto déboula, suivit de près par Sasuke.

- Kakashi-sensei ! On s'en charge jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tsunade-baa-chan attend votre rapport. Sai est parti à Suna pour faire part de la situation à Gaara.

- Bien. Laissez-la se reposer un peu. Naruto, ne la brusque pas trop. Sasuke, surveille-le bien.

- Hai ! répondirent-ils en choeur.

Kakashi s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke s'adossa nonchalamment, face à Amy, à l'instar de son sensei précédemment. Naruto s'approcha d'Amy et sortit d'un sac, qu'il balança dans un coin, une boîte. Sasuke la reconnut immédiatement, ses semblables jonchant le sol de l'appartement de son petit ami et envahissant ses placards.

- Bon, je ne pense pas que cela soit encore chaud, mais ce qu'ils te donneront à manger ici ne peut absolument pas te satisfaire. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, et pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen : les ramens !

Naruto avait pris la pose du nice guy, mais la boîte, qu'il tenait, remplaçait le pouce levé. Sasuke soupira. Il compatissait au sort de la jeune fille qui les regardait, curieuse.

- Je ne pense pas en avoir déjà mangé, dit-elle simplement.

- Dommage que ce ne soit plus chaud.

- Oh, mais ça peut s'arranger.

Elle prit la boîte. Elle concentra du chakra dans ses mains qui devinrent vite rouges. Naruto était fasciné alors que Sasuke avait pris une posture de combat. Ça ne dura même pas une minute. Elle souleva le couvercle et de la vapeur s'en échappa. Elle prit les baguettes que Naruto lui tendait.

- Itadakimasu !

La première bouchée mit du temps à être mangée. Non pas par appréhension mais Amy voulait savourer cet instant. Naruto attendait impatiemment le verdict.

- Alors... _Alors_ ? dit-il, fébrile.

-C'est... _EXCELLENT !_ lui répondit-elle.

Elle avala le reste à une vitesse hallucinante. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle regarda son plat, quelques mèches cachant ses yeux.

- Ne... Naruto-nii

Les deux jeunes ninja la regardèrent, curieux. Malgré que ses cheveux étaient devant son visage, on voyait clairement les rougeurs sur ses joues. Puis elle leva la tête, ses yeux brillants fixés sur Naruto.

- T'en as encore ?

"_Kawaiiii !_" pensèrent-ils, à la limite du saignement de nez. Naruto se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, l'air gêné.

- Non, gomen ! Je t'aurais bien emmenée à l'Ichiraku, mais Tsunade-baa-chan veut que tu te reposes pour le moment. Tu viens d'être soignée, tu devrais dormir.

- Dis plutôt qu'il faut voir si je ne suis pas une menace, dit-elle , boudeuse, les bras croisés.

- En effet, reprit Sasuke. Mais il faut dire qu'une fille, retenue par l'Akatsuki, débarquant du jour au lendemain dans le village que leur chef veut absolumment détruire et de plus ayant un bijû qu'elle contrôle parfaitement et qui est inconnu de tous, n'est pas du tout suspecte. Franchement, tu ne crois pas que l'on a, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite raison de croire que tu puisseséventuellement être une espionne sous les ordres de la pire organisation connue à ce jour ?

Vu comme ça, la situation semblait sérieuse. Le ton employé était plein de sarcasmes et la rendait moins glauque.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un Uchiha pouvait parler plus de 2 secondes, dit Amy, surprise. Itachi-kun ne parlait pas souvent ou ne sortait que des monosyllables. Enfin... sauf quand on était que tous les deux et qu'il parlait de toi...

L'atmosphère se tendit d'un coup. Sasuke était jaloux de cette fille, elle en savait tellement sur son frère, sur ce qu'il était devenu... Mais son statut d'Uchiha glaçon n°1 de Konoha l'empêchait de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Naruto les regardait tour à tour, l'un s'étant renfermé et l'autre donnait l'impression de ne pas être là mentalement.

"_**Eh ben, bravo, Gamine ! Sors une blague, histoire de les détendre un peu.**_" dit Yume qu'à Amy.

Celle-ci leva la tête pour la pencher de côté, tout en cherchant quoi dire. Puis, une idée lui vint :

- Mais je parie qu'au lit, on t'entend de loin... C'était le cas d'Itachi, vous savez... C'est sûrement génétique !

Naruto éclata de rire, plié en deux, alors que Sasuke rougit un peu trop pour un Uchiha.

- Après tout, avec un apollon comme ton seme, tout soumis qui se respecte prendrait son pied facilement, n'est-ce pas, Sas-_uke_ ?

Amy sourit en appuyant bien sur la dernière syllable. "_On dirait le sourire hyppocrite de Sai..._" pensa Sasuke. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, son brun avait encore plus rougi, plus que gêné par le sous-entendu.

- En général, j'adore faire supplier mes partenaires pour que _je_ les prenne ! dit Sasuke, en regardant Naruto. Et ils ne s'en plaignent pas le moins du monde.

Le jinchûriki essuya une dernière larme, toussant pour cacher un ricannement.

- Hehe... Dis-moi, Amy, comment t'as su pour Sasu-chan et moi ?

Une lueur malicieuse traversa furtivement les yeux d'Amy.

- J'ai vécu avec des hommes gays plus de la moitié de ma vie. Je sais de quoi je parle...

* * *

**Bureau de l'Hokage, 3h06 p.m :**

- Hokage-sama !

Shizune entra brusquement sans frapper.

- Kazekage-sama est arrivé !

Tsunade leva la tête des parchemins que Sakura lui avait ramené. "_Pour une fois qu'elle ne dort pas._" pensa la jeune femme.

- Fais-le entrer.

Shizune alla chercher Gaara, accompagné de Sai, celui-ci l'ayant ramené rapidement grâce à un oiseau dessiné. Sinon il aurait fallu attendre une semaine.

- Ça faisait longtemps, Tsunade-san.

Du haut de ses 16 ans, Gaara avait beaucoup mûri et était presque devenu un homme, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles finement scultés. Son visage n'avait plus les marques rondes de l'enfance et était mis en valeur par des mèches pourpres, cachant un peu ses yeux turquoises. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et les responsabilités qui pesaient désormais sur ses épaules avaient façonné l'homme qu'il était devenu, un homme mature, posé et de nature douce envers ceux qu'il aime.

- Sai m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne et que c'était urgent. Mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. En tant que Kazekage, je ne peux pas m'absenter sans raison valable, mais comme c'était vous, je me suis arrangé. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il en est !

Sa voix était devenu plus grave mais était pourtant douce. Il s'exprimait lentement, accentuant son air froid. Temari lui avait dit que ça faisait classe tout en donnant un petit frisson à ses vis-à-vis, depuis il ne pouvait parler autrement, par simple habitude.

L'Hokage se tourna vers Sai.

- Tu n'as rien laissé filtrer ?

L'ex-membre de la Racine fit non de la tête.

- Bien... reprit-elle. Gaara, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assoies.

L'ancien jinchûriki obéit, analysant la gravité de la situation.

- Je ne vais te poser qu'une seule question, Gaara. Puis je t'expliquerai ce qu'il se passe. Etant donné que tu es l'unique survivant de "l'extraction des bijû" orchestrée par l'Akatsuki, tu es la seule personne qui puisse y répondre. Lorsque tu étais leur prisonnier, as-tu déjà vu une jeune fille âgée de 15 ans, brune et aux yeux améthyste ?

Gaara réfléchit. Non, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il allait lui répondre que non quand l'image d'une fille enfermée lui vint à l'esprit. C'était lorsqu'ils l'avaient guidé à travers un couloir où étaient installées plusieurs cellules de chaque côté. Ils étaient alors passés devant la seule cellule utilisée; une jeune fille était à genoux, à tracer des cercles sur le sol. Elle avait levé les yeux et l'avait regardé. Son regard de félin ne le suppliait pas, n'attendait aucune aide. Il y avait juste une once de curiosité. Mais on y voyait aussi de la résignation, comme si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais libre, qu'elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici vivante. Gaara avait été fasciné et attiré par ce regard qui exprimait tout ce que la jeune fille ressentait. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Il se sentit mal, comme si on lui étreignait le coeur.

Tsunade le regardait attentivement, et vit la culpabilité transparaître sur son visage. La voix du Kazekage s'éleva doucement.

- En effet, je suis passé devant sa cellule pour aller dans la mienne. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'avais complètement oubliée. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande ce qu'elle faisait là... Mais, que savez-vous d'elle ?

- Justement, j'y arrive...

Et ainsi, l'Hokage lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'ils savaient de cette jeune fille.

* * *

**QG de l'Akatsuki, 4h58 p.m :**

- Pourquoi avez-vous organisé une réunion d'urgence ? demanda Tobi, irrité.

- Eh bien... Comment dire... commença Deidara.

- Amy s'est enfuie.

Itachi avait dit cela comme si ce n'était pas grave, mais à ces mots, tous se tendirent, attendant que Madara dise quelque chose. Une minute passa, mais l'homme masqué ne dit toujours rien, son masque ne laissant rien apparaître de ses émotions.

- _Quoi_ ? Comment ça _enfuie_ ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute de la fureur qui l'habitait. "_Perdre une arme d'une telle ampleur doit être vraiment frustrant... Comment va-t-il réagir quand il va apprendre où est-elle allée..._" pensa Itachi.

- Demandez à Hidan. Il était de garde.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers lui.

- Fait chier ! C'est pas ma faute ! Tch... Je passais devant sa cellule et... Je sais pas, elle a parlé... L'ambiance était trop zarb... sa voix aussi était trop zarb...

Hidan semblait une fois encore ensorcelé. Les yeux dans le vague, sa voix n'avait plus les différentes intonations qui l'habitaient, elle était morne, monotone et grave au lieu de tanguer entre l'aigu et le grave. Il ne sortait même plus une seule insulte. Il reprit, cette fois sans blanc entre ses phrases.

- Elle était envoûtante, avec des intonations graves et un ronronnement. Elle m'a donné des ordres et mon corps a obéi seul. Puis elle est partie. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, j'ai donné l'alerte. J'en ai encore des frissons... Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus mais mon esprit, bien qu'il était complètement embrumé, arrivait à être conscient de tous, du moins je me souviens des sensations que j'ai ressenti... CHIER !

Tous se turent. Tout le monde sait que Hidan ne vit qu'avec les sensations, donc personne ne comprenait vraiment où était l'étrangeté là-dedans. Mais s'il le disait, c'était qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de pas normal...

- On l'a poursuivi et rattrapé, reprit Itachi, mais elle était bien trop proche d'un village et-

- Quel _village_ ? demanda Tobi, en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

- Konoha. Deidara a lancé un kunai vers un point fatal, mais elle l'a facilement évité. Il a quand même touché son épaule, mais la voir l'éviter ainsi alors qu'on ne l'a jamais vu s'entraîner à quoique ce soit, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

- ... Tobi resta encore silencieux un instant. Si elle dit quelque chose... Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau... on va peut-être devoir avancé notre attaque contre Konoha...

* * *

**Je ne suis pas sûre que je parviendrai à publier le chapitre 5 dans une semaine pour petits problèmes personnels... Rien de très graves, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^_^ Donc j'essayerai de le faire quand même assez rapidement pour ne pas trop faire durer le suspens... Je suis sadique mais trop gentille pour oser faire ce que j'imagine X)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aha ! J'ai réussi à me libérer pour pouvoir vous publier le chapitre 5, qui, à mon humble avis, est limite. U_U Mais je l'ai fait ! donc à vous de me dire ce que vous en penserez.**

* * *

**Chapitre V :**

**Konoha Hôpital, 8h14 p.m :**

Devant la porte de la chambre d'Amy, Gaara hésitait. Il avait peur et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une boule se nouait dans son ventre. Tsunade sentant son malaise, entra la première et alla vérifier les analyses de la jeune fille. Gaara avança à sa suite, timidement. Amy ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, trop occupée à répondre à l'Hokage et rigoler avec Naruto.

Il en profita donc pour la détailler. Elle était assise en tailleur, les couvertures repliées loin d'elle et sa robe d'hôpital dévoilant ses longues jambes d'apparence douces. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois, ce qui confirma ce que lui avait dit Tsunade à propos de son âge.

Naruto le vit et lui fit son sempiternel sourire de trois mètres de long.

- Hey, Gaara ! Ça fait un bail !

L'attention d'Amy se reporta sur le nouveau venu. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu, ni remarqué. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

- On ne se serait pas déjà vu ? demanda-t-elle, la tête penchée sur le côté dans un signe de curiosité.

"_Kawaiii !_" pensa le rouquin. Son hémoglobine grimpa rapidement mais il se contrôla.

- Ta technique de drague est trop génial, Amy-chan ! ironisa Naruto.

Gaara devint écarlate. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Tsunade reprit, ignorant le blond.

- Oui, c'est possible. Il a été enlevé par l'Akatsuki pour son bijû. C'est le seul à y avoir survécu, apparemment.

Tsunade avait dit cela comme une banalité. Mais sa voix devint grave, teintée d'une colère retenue, un murmure brisant ce silence.

- Il aurait dû mourir, comme tous les autres. Pourquoi l'Akatsuki ne l'a-t-il pas torturé et mutilé comme pour les autres... ?

Amy sentit que cette dernière phrase lui était indirectement destinée. Alors, elle répondit, toute aussi sérieuse.

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux révèler, pour l'instant. Mais, si tu es en vie, c'est en partie grâce à moi. Ils t'ont bel et bien torturé et mutilé, et tout ce que tu veux... physiquement et mentalement. Mais je t'ai guéri. Je ne peux pas dire comment, mais les faits sont là.

Gaara l'avait écoutée, cherchant dans ses souvenirs une quelconque torture de ce qu'il aurait subi... Mais il ne trouva rien.

- Je te remercie de t'être occupée de moi... As-tu été torturée ?

- Non, juste enfermée...

- Mais ce qu'Oroshimaru et Hidan t'ont fait ? s'exclama Naruto.

- J'étais volontaire ! Et je ne pense pas que ce fut réellement des tortures... Enfin, je ne les voyais pas comme telles... Ils m'ont tous très bien traitée. Même Tobi... Enfin, dans la mesure du possible pour quelqu'un qui nous ignore...

- Es-tu au courant de ses intentions ? demanda l'Hokage.

- Bien sûr... Mais je trouve ça totalement... irréaliste ? Aberrant ? Ridicule ? Franchement, vous pensez vraiment qu'il contrôlera le monde à coups de genjutsu permanent ? Non, mais, n'importe quoi ! C'est bien beau de penser à faire la paix, mais pas comme ça. C'est juste un grand enfant... Con !

- Tu ne penses pas que ça marchera ?

- Pas le moind du monde ! Au fond de lui, c'est vraiment un gentil garçon, comme tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki... bon la plupart... Mais les épreuves qu'ils ont vécu ont fait que leur conception est altérée. Leurs intentions sont bonnes, mais ils ne choisissent pas le meilleur chemin pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Croyez-moi, j'ai vécu plus de vingt ans parmi eux.

- Vu comme ça, tu n'as pas tort...

- Evidemment ! Je n'ai jamais tort !

Amy et Naruto éclatèrent de rire. Tsunade ne chercha pas à comprendre, tandis que Gaara sentait comme un pincement au coeur face à ce tableau. Il était jaloux mais il ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons. Certes, Naruto était beau à en tomber, mais il le savait que parce qu'il l'avait entendu des filles hystériques... Puis, il ne pensait pas être de ce bord. "_Alors, ça viendrait d'Amy ?_" Le rouquin avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les relations, particulièrement les relations amoureuses. Il n'était jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, refusant toutes les demandes car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

- Dîtes, Tsunade-sama...

Naruto vit Amy prendre la même pose que lorsqu'il avait demandé à Iruka-sensei s'il pouvait essayer son bandeau frontal. Il sourit tendrement. Il la considérait déjà comme sa petite soeur qu'il se devait de protéger.

- Je pourrai sortir d'ici ? S'il-vous-plaît... fit-elle, insistant sur les trois dernières syllables.

Tsunade était amusée par cette demande. Elle pouvait accepter, après tout ses analyses étaient bonnes, il faudrait juste surveiller encore un peu sa tension qui était assez irrégulière. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le problème était que Tsunade ne savait ni où ni avec qui la loger; Naruto et Sasuke voudront leur intimité; idem pour Kakashi et Iruka; Sai ne saurait pas s'en occuper et Sakura vivait encore chez ses parents.

Gaara ne voyait pas pourquoi l'Hokage semblait si perplexe puisqu'Amy avait l'air d'aller bien.

- Il est vrai que je peux te laisser sortir mais... je ne sais pas où te loger. Puis il te faut une surveillance médicale à cause de ta tension et parce que le Conseil viendra m'embêter juste pour la forme...

- On pourrait l'héberger, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ? demanda Naruto.

- Non, vous n'avez pas de connaissances en médecine. "_Disons plutôt que Sasuke me tuerait..._"

- Vu la situation, je ferais mieux de rester ici, commença le rouquin. Je peux m'occuper d'Amy, Temari m'a appris les bases de la médecine ninja. Puis, c'est pas comme si on ne se connaissait pas...

Gaara avait dit cela lentement, cachant son excitation. Il devait avouer que cette jeune fille ne le laissait pas indifférent et il voulait découvrir pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à Amy.

Cette dernière le regardait, se sentant heureuse qu'il l'ait proposé, comme si elle attendait justement qu'il le fasse.

- Mh... Ça peut être une bonne idée. Mais où vas-tu vivre pendant ton séjour ?

- Temari a acheté un appartement ici, il y a pas longtemps... Enfin avant que sa relation avec Shikamaru-kun n'éclate au grand jour. Il suffit juste que je la prévienne et c'est bon.

- Bien. Gaara, Sai te passera un de ses dessins pour que Temari soit prévenue rapidement. Moi, je vais régler la paperasse et Amy pourra sortir. Quand ce sera fait, Gaara ira te chercher. En attendant, restes ici avec Naruto. Ça devrait prendre 3/4 d'heure.

Amy sourit en acquiescant et regarda Gaara dans les yeux.

- Merci beaucoup, Gaa-chan.

En entendant ce surnom dit d'une voix presque sensuelle mais si joyeuse, le surnommé "Gaa-chan" sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. De peur d'avoir la voix qui tremble ou plus rauque que d'habitude, il ne fit qu'un hochement de tête, puis sortit.

**Village de Konoha, 9h27 a.m :**

Gaara se balladait dans les rues attendant que Tsunade lui confirme ses propos.

Son coeur tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine, son corps tremblait; il avait tellement hâte mais appréhendait aussi ce moment.

Sa lettre pour Temari avait été envoyée. Dedans, il indiquait qu'il allait rester à Konoha pour un temps indéfini et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Il laissait donc la gouvernance de leur village à Kankûro. Il y disait aussi qu'il emprunterait son appartement et qu'il allait en demander les clés - qui étaient présentement dans sa poche - à Shikamaru.

Un papillon blanc se posa sur son épaule. Il reconnut la signature de Sai et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivé devant la porte, Shizune en sortit. Elle le vit et dit :

- Tsunade-sama m'a chargée de te dire que tout es réglé. Elle a dû partir pour une urgence... Désolée !

Gaara repartit donc et alla à l'hôpital.

**Konoha Hôpital, 9h33 p.m :**

Amy et Naruto se racontaient des petites annecdotes sur certains de leurs proches, tandis que Sasuke restait dans son coin à écouter que d'une oreille. La première avait du mal à finir son histoire tant elle riait, alors que le blond, écroulé de rire, était à la limite de se pisser dessus.

- Puis, quand il crut... Haha... que je dormais... Pff... Kakuzu l'a rejoint dans une des cellules, un peu plus loin... Hahahaha... de la mienne ! Si Tobi savait ce qu'ils faisaient vraiment lors de leur tour de garde, il en ferait un infarctus ! conclut-elle en parodiant un air solennel.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus et tomba du lit. Sasuke, qui avait souri discrètement, tentait de ne pas laisser échapper ses gloussements en voyant la tête de son petit-ami.

Derrière la porte entrouverte, Gaara bouillait. Comment Naruto parvenait-il à faire rire ainsi la jeune fille ? Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venaient de telles pensées, et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de ne pas réussir à la faire rire comme ça, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, et si possible, grâce à lui. Ce sentiment tout nouveau à ses yeux lui semblait étrange.

Après avoir décidé que ce n'était pas dans ses priorités d'y réfléchir pour l'instant, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Naruto lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il les regarda tour à tour, le blond était allongé sur le ventre aux côtés d'Amy, tandis que celle-ci était assise contre la tête du lit, les joues rougies d'avoir trop ri.

- Euh... commença le rouquin. Tsunade-sama a signé ta décharge. Tu peux sortir.

- D'accord, lui répondit-elle, rougissant un peu plus et en posant son regard sur tout sauf les trois shinobis présents dans la pièce. Mais, je n'ai pas de... vêtements... pour sortir, finit-elle, de plus en plus gênée.

- T'inquiète ! s'exclama Naruto. Je peux aller en chercher. Il y en a toujours aux "objets trouvés". J'essayerai d'en trouver des pas trop moches... Quoique... Tout doit sûrement t'aller !

La brune rougit encore plus au compliment et Naruto se demanda si elle parviendrait à battre Hinata dans ce domaine, alors que Gaara la trouva d'autant plus mignonne. Le blond lui fit un dernier sourire de 3Km de long et sortit, suivi de Sasuke qui prétexta qu'il pouvait se perdre sans lui.

Une fois le couple parti, le silence s'intalla. Aucun de deux n'osait engager la conversation, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à analyser les sentiments que la présence de l'autre suscitait. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère chargée d'interrogations, qu'un boulet de canon jaune surgit par la porte, toujours suivi du brun.

- Voilà ! Je t'ai trouvé quelques trucs qui me semblaient "potables". Pour que tu sois plus tranquille, on va tirer le rideau, à moins que tu préfères que l'on sorte... ?

- Non, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude de devoir me cacher de certains pervers - dont je tairai le nom - pour pouvoir m'habiller... Après tout, je doute rencontrer pire que Hidan un jour...

- Haha, tu as raison... Mais je pense que mon ancien sensei mérite d'être dans la même catégorie que lui. Bon, les mecs, reculez un peu que je puisse tirer ce rideau ! Attention, je vous surveille, hein ! fit le jinchûriki de Kyuubi en lançant un clin d'oeil à Gaara.

Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto attendirent donc patiemment qu'Amy finisse de se changer. Les sens du Kazekage étant restés considérablement intensifiés par son ancien statut de bijû, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les bruissements provoqués par le frôlement de la robe d'hôpital sur la peau d'Amy lorsque celle-ci l'enleva. Il se mit alors à imaginer la scène dans un autre contexte, où il n'y aurait ni les deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce, ni ce rideau qui lui bloquait la vue. Un léger filet de sang s'écoula de son nez et de faibles rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues alors que se yeux étaient dans le vague. Naruto et Sasuke voyaient bien que Gaara ressentait quelque chose envers Amy. D'ailleurs, le brun fit signe au roux pour qu'il essuie le sang qu'il avait, ce qu'il fit aussitôt tandis que Naruto, amusé de sa réaction, se demanda s'il pourrait se retenir quand il verra la tenue qu'il avait choisi pour Amy.

Quant à la jeune fille en question, elle mit les vêtements qu'on lui avait passé, tout en se disant que sa réaction pas très pudique pour une jeune fille ne devait pas être très mignonne. "_Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète de ça, moi ?Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore chez moi ?_" pensait-elle. "_**Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à tes questions ? Parce que franchement, c'est pas comme si tu savais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait, n'est-ce pas ? Kukuku... Nous savons toutes les deux ce que t'as ! Il suffit juste que tu l'admettes...**_" lui lança son bijû, chose qui ne fit que embrouiller ses idées. Ainsi, elle décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment. Elle ouvrit le rideau, ayant fini, et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient penser de cette tenue, puisqu'elle ne voyait pas ce que ça donnait sur elle. Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à la rendre à ce point sexy avec cette tenue. Sasuke était étonné de voir que son petit-ami avait du goût pour une fois et Gaara, lui, était à la limite de faire une syncope. Amy portait un haut saillait son corps comme une seconde peau tandis que son short mettait en valeur ses deux longues et fines jambes. L'ensemble était noir avec des bandes de pourpres sur les extrémités. Bien que le décolté n'était pas trop profond, la façon dont l'ensemble la moulait valorisait vraiment toutes ses formes. Devant ce spectacle des plus allechants, l'hémoglobine de Gaara monta en flèche et recommença à s'écouler tout aussi légèrement qu'il y a quelques minutes. Naruto et Sasuke étaient assez surpris de voir que Gaara réagissait comme un parfait petit pervers, surtout inconsciemment, et n'aurait jamais cru le voir ainsi devant une fille. Amy, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ces têtes et le prit plutôt mal.

- C'est si moche que ça ? demanda-t-elle, le visage fermé et la voix dure.

En l'entendant, les trois shinobis la regardèrent, atterrés par sa réaction. Gaara, qui s'était essuyé le nez une deuxième fois, préféra éviter de trop poser son regard sur elle., de peur de craquer. Une fois que le choc de sa remarque fut passé, Naruto se dépêcha de la rassurer.

- Non ! C'est très jolie, au contraire ! On est un peu étonné. Je t'avais dit que tout t'irait !

Amy releva la tête, chercha une seconde quelque chose dans les yeux de Gaara qui détourna le regard, puis, convaincue, leur fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Ah ! Parce que vous en doutiez ? Je suis outrée ! Va falloir vous faire pardonner, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse et pourtant sensuelle.

Gaara la regarda, interdit, tandis qu'un filet de sang un peu plus important s'échappait encore une fois de son nez. Naruto lança un regard complice à Sasuke qui le lui retourna, alors qu'Amy commeçait à s'inquiéter pour la santé du rouquin.

- Et, qu'est-ce que l'on doit comprendre, Ô grande Amy ? demanda Sasuke, sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Que vous devrez m'inviter à ce restaurant de ramens si connu ! Haha, qu'est-ce que vous alliez imaginer ?

- Rien du tout ! Allez, on va partir, parce que Messir Uchiha ici présent commence sérieusement à divaguer, je crois... Il t'a appelée "Ô grande Amy" ! Il manque gravement de sommeil ! dit-il d'un air choqué.

- Naaaaaaaruuuuuuutoooooo ! fit une voix, "légèrement" menaçante.

Le susnommé s'échappa en courant, entraînant avec lui son petit-ami, le premier riant aux éclats et le deuxième un peu vexé.

**Appartement de Gaara, 10h16 p.m :**

Gaara tournait la clef dans la serrure. Il avait hâte de voir ce que Temari avait choisi, sachant qu'elle avait toujours eu un goût très distingué pour le confort et le luxe. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de le voir avant d'être sûr qu'Amy viendrait vivre avec lui, bien qu'il ne s'expliquait toujours pas ces émotions.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'ancien jinchûriki laissa entrer la jeune fille en première, "_Par pure galanterie, bien sûr ! Absolument pas pour lui faire bonne impression..." _essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Ils firent ensemble le tour de l'appartement sous les yeux émerveillés d'Amy, ayant vécu pratiquement toute sa vie dans une cellule plus ou moins potable, et le regard dubitatif de Gaara, qui pressentait déjà la catastrophe. Et pourtant, tout semblait relativement conventionnel : cuisine moderne, salon sobre... Mais il leur restait uniquement une pièce à visiter : la chambre. Le pressentiment augmentait au fur et à mesure que Gaara s'approchait de cette porte. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, sachant à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient y découvrir. La jeune fille, ne comprenant pas son hésitation, haussa les épaules, le dépasssa, abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte. Pour toute personne normale, cette chambre lui semblerait totalement ordinaire, relativement conventionnelle... pour un couple. Et oui, au milieu de la pièce, placé contre le mur, trônait un grand lit deux places. La chambre était décorée de manière romantique, rappelant sans aucun doute qu'elle était conçue pour unir deux êtres en un seul. Les murs et le plafond étaient dans divers tons de roses, toutes ces couleurs plus "cucul la praline" les unes que les autres. Le roux en était à espèrer que son presque beau-frère n'ait jamais vu cet endroit. Sa soeur avait décidément lu trop de livres à l'eau de rose pour son propre bien. Il soupira un dernière fois et passa par une porte menant sûrement à la salle-de-bain. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'exagération dans cette pièce non plus : un grand miroir face à un lavabo en verre, une baignoir de la taille d'un jacuzzi et les options... Même les toilettes suintaient le luxe par tous les pores. Il referma la porte avec un frisson et revint dans la chambre, remarquant alors qu'Amy ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il la découvrit allongée en travers du lit, dormant calmement. Il bailla, lui aussi était fatigué. Amy ayant pris le lit, il décida de dormir sur le canapé, qui lui avait semblé confortable. Mais avant ça, il pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux de placer Amy sous la couverture, histoire qu'elle ne tombe pas malade durant la nuit, qu'il savait être fraîches à Konoha. Une fois qu'il le fit, il s'autorisa un regard sur sa protégée, qui soupira d'aise, et sourit tendrement. Il ne vit pas le bras s'accrocher à sa manche lorsqu'il se retourna et ne le remarqua que quans il le tira vers le lit sur lequel il tomba. il se tourna, interrogateur, vers Amy qui avait les yeux mi-ouverts.

- Ne me laisse pas seule, s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle.

Malgré la lumière tamisée de la pièce, Gaara vit le rougissement colorer les joues de la jeune fille. Il comprit aussitôt les sens de l'expression "un appel au viol". Il hocha et éteignit la lumière d'ambiance. Il s'endormit, le bras toujours dans l'étreinte d'Amy.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je suis extrêmement en retard ! . Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Bien sûr ce n'était absolument pas volontaire... C'est normal si je me crois pas moi-même ? X) Je suis une sadique... Gomen ! Voilà un chapitre principalement centré sur Gaara et Amy.****  
**

**Bonne Lecture ! ^^****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre VI :**

**Appartement de Gaara, 8h22 a.m :**

Amy émergea lentement du royaume des songes. Commençant doucement à s'étirer comme un chat, elle se rendit vite compte qu'un poids entravait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit un bras lui enserrer la taille. Ce bras était raccroché au corps chaud qu'elle sentait sur son flanc gauche, Gaara. Elle était un peu gênée de se savoir si proche physiquement de quelqu'un, ayant reçu très peu de contact avec d'autres personnes durant sa vie, et pourtant, le fait que ce soit lui la rassurait, la faisait se sentir bien, presque à sa place. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter cette position, mais son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Elle se crispa, de peur que son colocataire - présentement oreiller et radiateur en option - ne se soit réveillé. Elle fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il n'avait même pas bronché. Doucement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et, après avoir vérifié qu'il dormait toujours, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte fermée dans la plus grande discrétion, elle s'adossa contre,essoufflée et les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba directement dans son reflet surpris. Elle prit conscience des changements qui s'étaient opérés sur son corps. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'elle était encore prisonnière, Amy avait demandé à Deidara son petit miroir de poche, sachant qu'il ne le quittait jamais, et à chaque fois, elle s'étonnait du regard mort, vidé d'expression qu'était son reflet. Cependant, en cet instant, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle ne voyait que chez les autres, ses joues, qu'elle trouvait toujours trop blêmes, arborait une jolie teinte rosée, illuminant sa carnation cadavérique et mettant en valeur le rosé un peu plus foncé de ses lèvres. Son regard descendit plus bas, histoire de voir la tenue que lui avait ramené Naruto. Là, elle se pétrifia. "_Mais d'où il m'a sorti une tenue pareille ? On a pas idée de porter de tels vêtements ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient été surpris ! Ça frôle limite l'indécence ! Qu'est-ce que Gaara va penser de moi, maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi je pense à lui ? Raaah ! Je suis perdue !_". Son ventre lui rappela alors qu'elle était affamée et décida d'aller manger plutôt que de continuer à s'apitoyer.

Lasse de ses réflexions, elle alla dans la cuisine préparer pour elle et son hôte un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

**Appartement de Gaara, 10h55 a.m :**

Gaara se réveilla d'un coup, conséquence d'un rêve particulièrement chaud. N'étant pas du matin, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où il était ou ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'arrivait pas à faire totalement le point sur la situation. Il voyait bien qu'il était dans un lieu inconnu. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Il revit les évènements de la veille, sa rencontre avec Amy, le fait qu'il l'ait accueillie dans l'appartement de sa soeur, et surtout, qu'il avait dormi avec elle. A cette pensée, ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte écarlate et son nez laissa encore une fois échapper un filet de sang. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, se jetant dans la cabine afin de prendre une bonne douche froide dans le seul but de calmer ses pulsions.

Une fois calmé, il retira les vêtements qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sous l'urgence de la situation et commença à s'essuyer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Amy n'était pas dans la chambre quand il s'était réveillé. Enfilant un boxer propre, il courut dans la chambre vérifier ses doutes. En effet, elle n'y était pas.

Son cerveau de ninja imagina alors les pires scénarii possibles, passant de la fuite d'Amy à la destruction de Konoha. Le rouquin s'apprêtait à partir à sa recherche lorsqu'une odeur alléchante lui sauta au nez. il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine pour y découvrir la jinchûriki assise à la table, dos à lui. En l'entendant arriver, elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Dans le tumulte de ses réflexions, Gaara n'avait pas pensé à se rhabiller. Il se tenait donc dans l'embrasure de la porte, en boxer noir et une serviette posée sur ses épaules. Ainsi, Amy put contempler la fine musculature de son hôte, son teint de miel et les quelques goutelettes qui s'échappaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés et se faufilaient sur sa peau lisse. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle en baverait.

- Dis, Gaa-chan ! C'est pas que ta presque nudité me gêne, loin de là même, mais j'ai peur que tu n'attrapes froid avec tes cheveux humides.

Ledit "Gaa-chan" rougit lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa situation. Amy, amusée, se leva et s'approcha de lui, lentement et d'une démarche féline. Gaara était pétrifié, il n'osait imaginer ce qui était en train d'arriver. Des tas d'images pouvant inspirer l'Ero-Senin défilèrent dans sa têtes si vite qu'elles lui donnèrent le tournis.

Une fois devant lui, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Amy entoura délicatement de ses bras le cou du jeune homme. Il déglutit difficilement, toujours immobile en la dévisageant. Elle prit la serviette qui pendait encore à son cou, s'approchant inconsciemment encore de lui. Son odeur légère et poivrée envahit les sens de Gaara. Elle mit la serviette sur la chevelure pourpre et doucement l'essuya, massant et caressant plus qu'autre chose. Le rouquin ne s'y attendait pas mais la laissa faire. Personne ne lui avait jamais séché les cheveux ou fait un quelconque geste d'une telle tendresse de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce massage et tentait de ne pas le montrer par une certaine partie de son anatomie. Mais il ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement, presque un gémissement, tellement il aimait la caresse.

En s'en rendant compte, il se tendit encore plus, fermant les yeux fortement et rougissant comme pas possible. Amy s'arrêta, amusée par sa réaction.

- Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon comme ça ? Ça me donne envie de te croquer !

Son rire cristallin retentit, plus pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas que pour se moquer. Gaara remarqua alors qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout le long quand il inspira de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux pour y découvrir la sincérité dans le regard améthyste.

- Euh... Je vais aller m'habiller... fit-il d'une petite voix embarrassée.

Il commença à partir mais Amy le tira à elle pour l'enlacer. Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison elle le faisait. Elle en avait juste eu envie et, surtout, elle en avait eu besoin. Et il la laissa encore faire, enfouissant son nez dans la cheveulure brune pour en sentir le parfum et lui rendant son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, leurs coeurs battant à l'unisson.

- J'aime beaucoup ton odeur, murmura Amy contre le torse dénudé de Gaara.

Son souffle chaud sur sa peau le chatouillait et des frissons le parcouraient.

- J'aime bien la tienne aussi... Mais je devrais vraiment aller m'habiller...

- Vas-y, lui dit-elle sans se détatcher pour autant. Je vais refaire à manger... J'avais tellement faim que j'ai pas pu t'en laisser... Gomen ne !

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire attendri. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre avant de commencer ? J'aimerai te regarder cuisiner.

- Hai, Gaa-chan !

Et c'est avec un sourire béat qu'il repartit dans la chambre. Quand il revint, il la trouva en train de _sniffer_ du sucre.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Bah, je sors les ingrédients ! lui répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- En les reniflant ? continua-t-il, dubitatif.

- Eh bien... comment t'expliquer... Je n'ai jamais cuisiné de ma vie. Mais... mon odorat est assez puissant et renferme une sorte de banque de données qui mémorise tout ce que je sens ainsi que les quantités, même dans un plat. Tu vois ?

- Ah d'accord... Et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous cuisiner ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire sincère comme il en fait rarement.

- Des pancakes ! Je me souviens que quand Zet-kun en faisait, je pouvais le sentir arrivait 10 minutes à l'avance. Leur parfum est tellement... je sais pas trop... Mais c'était peut-être bien le seul truc qu'il savait faire sans rajouter de chair ou du sang humain...

La jinchûriki entama sa préparation, se penshant parfois au-dessus de son son bol pour _sentir_ s'il y en avait assez, en rajouter s'il le fallait. Et Gaara regardait, attentivement, à la fois effrayé à l'idée du goût que ça aura et fasciné par les gestes élégants et délicats mais précis.

- Mais comment peux-tu distinguer chaque odeur dans un plat ? Puis des tas d'autres odeurs venant de partout doivent s'y mêler, non ?

- Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... dit-elle sans lever la tête de sa préparation. Je pense qu'à force de m'entraîner, j'ai réussi à développer mon odorat à un stade vraiment avancé. C'est comme un télépathe, tu vois ? Il peut se concentrer sur une personne en occultant toutes les autres ou toutes les écouter. Tu comprends ou c'est encore trop vague ?

- Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. C'est assez intéressant.

- Suis-je intéressante ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Ça dépend du sens de ta question... lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Si tu parles de ce dont tu es capable, il est clair que tu es très intéressante, voire impressionnante. Mais si c'est d'un point de vue plus personnel, intime, alors... Je te le dirai un jour... Quand j'aurai clarifié mes pensées... Tout est beaucoup trop confus pour moi. Désolé.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Tu as été sincère, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et t'inquiètes pas, je suis dans la même situation. J'ai toujours vécu dans une cellule et entourée de ce que tout le monde pense être des psychopathes... Je suis une vraie asociale, même si ce n'est pas vraiment volontaire. Je ne comprends pratiquement rien aux sentiments, donc je ne peux pas vraiment nous aider.

- Je ne suis pas mieux non plus. Les autres ne m'évitent plus depuis que j'ai rencontré Naruto. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de la haine...

Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. Il entendit alors un reniflement sonore et ouvrit les yeux. Amy le regardait les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais que -

Elle le prit brusquement dans ses bras, plaquant la tête rousse dans sa poitrine sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est siiiiii triste !

- ... A...

- Mon pôôôôôvre petit Gaaaaaaaaaaaa-chan !

- ... Amy... Tu...

- Bouhouhou...

- TU M'ETOUFFE ! s'exclama-t-il en s'extirpant tant bien que mal.

- ... Oh ! Euh... Pardon... Je me suis laissée emporter... Oups !

- T'inquiètes ! J'ai juste cru que j'allais mourir d'asphyxie... dit-il avant de finalement éclater de rire sous le regard fasciné d'Amy.

- Ok, ok... T'as très faim ?

- Oh oui ! J'ai pas mangé depuis hier !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que j'ai fait beaucoup de pâte !

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de cuire une bonne cinquantaine de pancakes, ils les mangèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Gaara évitait de trop plonger son regard dans le décolté d'Amy puisqu'à chaque fois, il se remémorait involontairement un moment de son rêve, lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur. Cependant, il n'osait pas pour autant la regarder dans les yeux, trop honteux d'avoir de telles pensées à son égard. Alors, ils continuèrent à parler en s'évitant du regard, l'un pour se maîtriser, l'autre trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle engloutissait.

- Tu sais, je me sens vraiment redevable pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, dit Amy sur un ton sérieux.

- Mais non, c'est bon ! Ça ne me gêne pas du tout !

- Mais moi si ! Je veux absolument te remercier ! Puisque je n'ai pas dargent, je te paierai en nature !

- En... na... _nature_ ? s'étrangla le rouquin, son rêve revenant à l'assaut.

- Oui, je ferai le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle... les tâches ménagères, quoi !

- Haha... Oui, bien sûr... Quoi d'autre... fit-il, ne pouvant empêcher l'image d'une Amy en soubrette.

Une fois de plus, Gaara prit une teinte qui égalait avec ses cheveux. "_Décidément, cette fille me fait beaucoup trop d'effet ! Toutes ses réactions, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne peux pas être... a... amoureux ? Je viens à peine de le rencontrer ! Enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais... Non, impossible ! Les hormones doivent me travailler ! Ça ne peut pas être un coup de foudre ! Ça n'existe pas ! Raaaaah !_" Gaara bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, aussi bien de désir que de rage.

Pendant ce temps, Amy avait fini son petit-déjeuner et dévisageait son vis-à-vis depuis quelques secondes. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était plongé dans un profond conflit intérieur, pas plus qu'il n'avait vu qu'elle le détaillait du regard. La brune était fascinée par les traits fins de son hôte. Elle ne parvenait pas à sortir de son matage intensif de l'ange pas si innocent qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ses yeux en amande détaillaient chaque caractéristique, en commençant par les cheveux écarlates, où elle voulait y passe les mains tant ils paraissaient doux ; descendant sur le nez d'elfe et finissant sur les lèvres... Là, son regard améthyste s'arrêta net. Ces lèvres semblaient si douces qu'elle aurait aimé y passer sa langue pour en connaître le goût. Elle s'étonna d'aoir eu une telle pensée et, quand elle remarqua que les yeux turquoises la dévisageaient, elle rougit fortement.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient, trop las pour sortir, en apprenant plus sur l'autre, approfondissant le lien qui les liaient sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Alors ? Ne m'assassinez pas ! J'ai une famille, des gosses, des rats !... Ou pas XD**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une petite description de Yume, comme demander par yuyu13 ! J'essaierai de poster rapidement le chapitre 7 ! Je suis trop en retard ! ." Bsx à tous et à toutes ! Et à bientôt !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VII :**

Les jours étaient passés lentement et une routine s'était installée. Amy et Gaara continuaitent de vivre ensemble, cherchant à comprendre leurs sentiments envers l'autre, frôlant parfois les réponses sans les toucher pour de bon.

Tsunade avait renforcé la sécurité du village de manière imperceptible. Souvent, elle demandait à la jeune jinchûriki de venir discuter de l'Akatsuki oude Yume, bien que le démon ne se manifestait jamais. Ainsi donc, dans l'atmosphère de confiance et de confidence, Amy lui avoua quel était le véritable but de son évasion : libérer les membres de l'Akatsuki des griffes de Tobi, car elle leur en avait fait la promesse la veille de son départ.

* * *

_**Flash-back :**_

_Amy revoyait les derniers préparatifs de son évasion avec Yume quand Itachi s'approcha de sa cellule. Il s'assit parterre, dos contre les bareaux. Il soupira. La jeune fille l'ayant regardé dès son arrivée, se rapprocha de lui._

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, 'Tachi ? demanda-t-elle doucement._

_- Tobi était très énervé ce soir... Je ne l'avais jamais vu énervé... Il a toujours eu un calme presque aussi réputé que le mien..._

_- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il a découvert la caricature sculptée que Dei-dei a fait de lui !_

_- Non... Ce n'est pas ça... Tu te souviens qu'il avait envoyé Hidan et Kakuzu capturer le Hachibi ?_

_- Oui, ils n'avaient pas pu le ramener parce que ton frère et son équipe étaient arrivés en renfort._

_- Et bien ça, plus notre échec face à la capture du Kyûbi ne l'a pas forcément ménagé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Qui plus est que mon frère y est en partie responsable... Je ne veux pas que Tobi s'en prenne à lui ! Tu sais très bien pour quelles putain de raisons je suis là, pourquoi nous sommes tous là !_

_Amy le prit dans ses bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle en profita pour essuyer les perles salées qui coulaient qur les joues de l'Uchiha._

_- Je sais, 'Tachi... Je sais... Un jour, je vous sortirai de là, promis ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, d'accord ? Pense à ce que te dirait ton père s'il te voyait dans cet état ! Tu te rends compte ? Il ferait une syncope ! Tu l'imagines un peu sa tête ?_

_Itachi gloussa et renifla._

_- Sérieusement 'Tachi... Je trouverai les éléments qui prouveront que vous êtes en mission ici... Je sais où les trouver... Alors ne t'inquiètes pas !_

_- Hn !_

_Puis ils reprirent une conversation beaucoup plus légère._

_Le lendemain, Amy s'était enfuie..._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle en avait parlé à l'Hokage, celle-ci la laissait emprunter des documents, ou tout simplement fouiner dans les archives de Konoha. Amy savait que tous les éléments qu'elle cherchait se trouvaient ici, bien qu'elle ne sache pas où chercher exactement. Gaara l'aidait, il ne la quittait jamais des yeux et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches l'un de l'autre et ne pouvaient rester trop longtemps sans la présence de l'autre. Et bien qu'ils consacraient une heure ou deux chaque jour dans les archives de Konoha, ils ne trouvaient toujours rien.

Il arrivait, lors de ses discussions avec l'Hokage, que cette dernière demande à Sasuke de sonder l'esprit d'Amy, comme lorsqu'il avait réussi à pénétrer dans celui de Naruto pour rencontrer son bijû. Cependant, chaque qu'il s'y essayait, une sorte de barrière mentale lui bloquait l'accès au lieu où se trouvait Yume. Mais il avait néanmoins réussi à voir quelques bribes de souvenirs de lépoque où elle côtoyait les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il lui demanda de lui en apprendre plus sur son frère, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Une certaine complicité s'était installée entre Amy, Gaara, Naruto et Sasuke.

Certains soirs, ils se retrouvaient à l'Ichiraku, qui s'était considérablement agrandi. Amy avait ainsi rencontré leurs amis et s'était très bien intégrée à leur groupe. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec tout le monde, et cela dès la première phrase qu'elle eut dit. Naruto aimait dire qu'elle était comme sa jumelle astrale, ou autre lien spirituel de ce genre, et Sasuke rétorquait qu'elle était alors sa version améliorée. Après tout, elle avait réussi l'exploit de faire sourire Neji dès qu'il se sont rencontrés, puis Hinata ne bégayait pas en sa présence...

* * *

**Ichiraku, 8h17 p.m :**

Ce soir-là était un de ceux où ils se réunissaient dans le restaurant de ramen. Teuchi, le patron, avait installé une grande table en retrait des autres, au fond du restaurant. Des paravents stylisés rendaient ce coin très intime et fermé, où ils pouvaient rire et crier sans déranger les autres clients. Ce coin leur était spécialement réservé et Sai avait pris le soin de le décorer avec quelques unes de ses peintures, celles qui représentaient leur amitié ou des portraits d'eux, afin de pesonnaliser le lieu. La première fois qu'Amy était venue, elle avait tout de suite aimé le coin, il lui paraissait chaleureux et vivant, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

C'était la cinquième fois depuis que la jinchûriki était arrivée, il y a onze jours, qu'ils se réunissaient. S'installer entre Gaara et le réceptacle de Kyûbi était devenu son habitude. Et, à chaque fois, elle s'en remettait à Naruto pour lui choisir une sorte de ramen, chaque fois différent. La première fois qu'on lui proposa un bol, tous, Teuchi y compris, attendirent avec impatience sa réaction. Elle releva la tête et tous virent ses yeux briller. Alors elle en redemanda un autre timidement. Pour l'occasion, Teuchi offrit sa tournée. Personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle en mangerait autant. Dix, elle avait mangé dix bols à la suite.

La deuxième fois qu'ils s'y étaient réunis, Naruto l'avait défiée devant tous. Et elle avait gagné, treize à onze pour Amy. Celui - ou celle, à l'occurence - qui remportait le défi, devait donner un gage à l'autre, et comme Amy gagnait à chaque fois, elle laissait le choix du gage aux autres. Entre strip-tease et baiser de cinéma, Naruto était servi ! Mais un Naruto n'abandonne jamais ! Et, en ce cinquième rendez-vous, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle ! Mais comme les trois précédents défis, la jeune fille gagna avec dix-sept bols à son actif, quatorze pour Naruto.

- Teme ! Comment tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

Il se jeta sur Amy qui tomba en arrière, l'entrainant dans sa chute. A quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle, le blond releva le haut de la jeune fille tandis que ses mains bronzées parcouraient le ventre pâle, tâtant légèrement certains endroits. La peau de porcelaine frissonait sous les doigts de Naruto alors qu'Amy était morte de rire.

- Haha... Arrêtes ! Tu me chatouilles !

Tous les autres adolescents présents étaient estomaqués.

- Putain ! Tu dois bien avoir un truc qui avale tout à ta place !

Gaara bouillait - une fois de plus - de l'intérieur de les voir si proches, aussi bien physiquement qu'amicalement, puisque le réceptacle de Kyûbi sans qu'elle ne l'en empêche vraiment. Sasuke aussi ne semblait pas trop apprécier leur proximité nouvelle. Les regards des deux jeunes shinobis se croisèrent et ils y virent leur jalousie mutuelle. Sasuke tourna son regard d'ébène vers les deux jinchûrikis et toussa pour leur faire remarquer leur présence. Naruto s'arrêta et Amy rougit. Le blond plongea à son tour son regard dans celui du Kazekage où il vit la lueur de colère, et il ne put s'empêcha de sourire malicieusement. Il se releva et se rassit aux côtés de Sasuke, qui enfouit son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Suite à ce spectacle insolite, certains d'entre eux charriaient Amy lorsque Kiba lui posa une question :

- Dis, Amy, ton démon ressemble à quoi ?

- Et bien... A première vue, Yume semble être une majestueuse panthère noire... Mais.. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus que ça... Je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire ou non, je risque gros en vous dévoilant ce genre d'infos sur elle... Mais rien que pour l'embêter, je prendrai ce risque...

"**Amy ! Si tu parles... Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera...**"

- Yume... Quel plaisir de t'entendre enfin ! Nos amis étaient impatients de te rencontrer...

"**Sale gamine ! Tu te joues de moi !**"

- Possible, mais il fallait bien te faire sortir, non ? Ils nous hébergent et nous protègent, alors tu peux bien leur parler, ça va pas t'en boucher un coin, n'est-ce pas ?

"**Très bien ! Dis-leur ce que tu veux, je m'en moque... C'est ton problème, maintenant !**"

- ... Rabat-joie ! ... Donc... Yume... Dans la hiérarchie des Démons, les Treize Queues sont les plus puissants et les plus respectés. Ils prennent l'apparence qui correspond à leur personnalité. Cependant, Yume n'agit pas seulement comme une panthère, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle agit comme un renard... Elle m'a expliqué que les Une queue, les Neuf Queues et les Treize Queues sont connectés entre eux par des liens forts mais ambigués... Normalement, une fois toutes les cinquante générations, un démon de chacune de ces trois classes est liés aux deux autres. Les Neuf Queues avaient pour rôle de protèger les treize Queues tandis que les Une Queue avaient une relation avec eux bien plus complexe, elle pouvait se révéler simplement amicale ou être plus poussée. Néanmoins, ces liens n'ont pas eu lieu depuis des générations... Mais c'est bon, je risque pas de rencontrer des démons de la première et de la neuvième classe, puisque sept des neuf démons ont déjà été capturé par l'Akatsuki ! finit Amy sur une note ironique.

A cause de toutes ces révélations, les shinobis furent encore plus stupéfaits, certains observaient Amy, d'autres Gaara et Naruto.

- Quoi ? Pouquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Amy... Naruto est le réceptacle du Kyûbi, le Démon à Neuf Queues, et Gaara avait le Shukaku, le Démon à Une Queue... avoua Sasuke.

- QUOI ? Mais vous rigolez ?!

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux concernés, choquée. "_Ça pourrait expliquer des tas de choses..._" pensa-t-elle. "_Comme ces sentiments que je ressens pour Gaara... Non, il n'a plus de démon en lui... Mais il y a un lien, qui se serait renforcé entre les réceptacles... Comme le fait que je me sente en sécurité près d'eux deux..._"

- Amy ? demanda timidement Gaara. Tu es toujours avec nous ?

Celle-ci, tirée de ses réflexions, le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et, malgré ses rougeurs, fit comme si de rien était.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- On va rentrer alors...

Sur ce, tous se séparèrent et rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

**Bureau de l'Hokage, 7h36 a.m :**

La Team 7, le Kazekage et Amy avaient été convoqués par l'Hokage. Celle-ci était penchée au-dessus d'un paquet de feuilles. Elle avait tellement de travail à faire. "_Une bonne bouteille de sake serait la bienvenue..._" pensa-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux sur ses interlocuteurs : Kakashi plongé dans son fichu bouquin ; Sakura plantée droite comme un "i" ; Naruto qui regarde dehors ; Sasuke appuyé contre le mur en retrait, les yeux perdus sur la chute de reins de son petit-ami ; Sai avec son sourire hypocrite ; Gaara les bras croisés dans une allure professionnelle ; et enfin, Amy qui regardait avec curiosité tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. "_Quelle bande de bras cassés ai-je encore déniché..._" soupira-t-elle, lasse. Elle n'avait nullement leur attention. Observant plus attentivement la jeune fille, elle remarqua qu'Amy avait besoin de bouger, de se défouler. Et c'était normal : après plus de 20 ans d'enfermement, il était évident qu'elle voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Et vu qu'elle était encore en partie surveillée, elle ne devait pas se sentir libre de ses mouvements. Tsunade n'avait pas pu la libérer plus tôt puisque le Conseil était sur son dos. De plus, l'état de santé d'Amy ne lui permettait pas de rester sans surveillance.

L'Hokage se leva et s'avança vers la brune. Tous la regardèrent avec plus ou moins de discrétion et de curiosité. Une fois face à face, Tsunade posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et une lueur verte l'entoura pendant quelques secondes. Puis la blonde rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous le coup de la concentration et alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Elle écrivit quelque mots sur un papier qu'elle tendit à Gaara. Il lut et se figea perplexe. L'Hokage prit alors la parole :

- Amy, je t'accorde le droit d'aller t'entraîner, dit-elle d'un ton professionnel et grave. Mais avant que tu n'ais une totale liberté, il faut que l'on évalue tes capacités, histoire de savoir à quoi s'attendre...

- Si je venais à vous attaquer, conclut-elle, en riant doucement.

- Euh... Oui, c'est une des raisons. Mais, c'est avant tout pour ne pas avoir le Conseil sur le dos... soupira la blonde. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec l'affaire Uchiha, donc je ne veux pas leur donner plus de raisons de mettre en cause mon jugement. Tu peux comprendre ?

- Bien sûr... Ce _Conseil_ c'est celui dont je vous ai parler lors de nos discussions ?

- Oui, c'est lui... Tu sais, tu peux en parler devant la Team 7 et le Kasekage, ils sont déjà au courant, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux leur faire confiance.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- D'ailleurs, Kakashi, je te charge de tester tes capacités. Je veux un rapport quand ce sera fini. Vous disposez du temps que vous voudrez, donc pas de missions. Et si vous avez besoin de certains ninja ou matériels spécifiques, prenez-les.

- Bien, Hokage-sama, firent-ils avant de sortir.

- Cette fille semble grandement intéresser le Kazekage... dit une voix grave venue de derrière Tsunade, qui était repartie dans ses papiers.

- En effet... dit-elle sans se retourner.

- Mais, qui est-elle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu... Une fille aussi jolie et toute en formes généreuses, je m'en souviendrai forcément...

- Jiraya ! N'évoque pas tes goûts pervers devant moi !

- Hey ! Ne sois pas jalouse ! Tu restes la N°1 pour moi, fit-il avec un regard lubrique. Allez, sérieux ! Qui c'est ?

- Une jinchûriki.

- Quoi ?! Impossible ! Killer-bee et Naruto sont les seuls qui restent... Enfin, je crois...

- Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer, soupira-t-elle en mettant de côté son travail. C'est une longue histoire, alors, assieds-toi...

* * *

Devant le bâtiment, Kakashi donnait ses instructions.

- Sakura, prends Amy avec toi et allez lui trouver une tenue de combat. Naruto, Sasuke et Sai, venez avec moi. Kazekage-sama, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je vais avec Amy et Sakura.

- Bien. On se retrouve aux terrains d'entraînement dans une heure.

- Hai ! répondirent les adolescents en choeur.

Et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

**QG de l'Akatsuki, 1h48 p.m :**

- Sasori-danna ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'enquit un blond.

L'interpelé ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il resta immobile dans la position du Lotus, les yeux fermés, indifférent à son environnement.

- Vous êtes mort ? réitéra Deidara d'une voix innocente.

- Deidara... soupira une voix teintée de reproches. Tu sais très bien que Sasori médite. Comme d'habitude... Alors pourquoi poses-tu toujours les mêmes questions quand il est dans cet état ?

Le blond se retourna, le roux resta stoïque. La troisième personne les regardait, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la bibliothèque. Pendant qu'il choisissait les livres qu'il lirait plus tard, Deidara répondit :

- Eh bien... Même s'il n'est pas conscience de ce qui passe autour de lui, entendre ma voix lui provoque certaines choses... Et quand il reviendra à lui, ça sera ma fête, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Je me passerai des détails, Deidara...

- Itachi-sempai, avez-vous peur pour Amy ?

- Pourquoi aurai-je peur ?

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle s'attache trop facilement à n'importe qui et que la réciproque est vrai... Il suffit de nous regarder. Il se peut que votre frère et ses amis ne nous laissent pas la reprendre docilement.

- En effet... répondit le brun, las.

Deidara ne voyait pas le visage de l'Uchiha qui était dos à lui, mais il savait que la perspective de se battre contre son frère le faisait souffrir, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Après tout, malgré le fait que Sasuke l'ait détesté depuis le massacre de son clan, il avait écouté ce qu'Itachi avait à lui dire, et au lieu de le laisser pour mort, il l'a soigné et lui a promis de les venger. Tous les membres de l'Akatsuki, excepté Tobi, le savaient, et principalement Amy à qui l'aîné des Uchiha se confiait lorsqu'il ne supportait plus sa condition.

- J'espère que l'on aura pas besoin de prendre des mesures extrêmes pour la récupérer, n'est-ce pas, Itachi-sempai.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider de comment nous allons la récupérer, dit durement le brun. Tobi fera ce qu'il faudra.

Et il repartit dans sa chambre qu'il ne quittait presque plus depuis l'évasion de la jinchûriki.

* * *

**O.O je tiens à prévenir mes lecteurs et lectrices que je ne peux plus garantir de poster de manière régulière... Bien que ces derniers chapitres n'aient pas été très réguliers non plus -'. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais avec l'entrée à la Fac, vous pouvez peut-être me comprendre... U.U Enfin voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?**


End file.
